


"I'd change myself thousands of times, just for you."

by Atiredsoul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Firbolg Eodwulf, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Short king Wulf, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation, Wulf and Cad are husbands, Wulf is still shorter than Cad, almost no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredsoul/pseuds/Atiredsoul
Summary: They only have so much time left, but what if Eadwulf could change that?Aka the firbolg Eadwulf fic that the cadwulf server has been talking about for days.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	"I'd change myself thousands of times, just for you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadForTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadForTea/gifts).



> Hey I hope everyone enjoyed this! 
> 
> The cadwulf server has been amazing with ideas and I got the inspiration for this firbolg Eadwulf fic from another member in the server so please check out CadForTea on ao3 and tumblr!
> 
> Also sorry for any typos or out of character moments. Also sorry for anything that I got wrong lol.

The question had come up years later. After Wulf and Caduceus had started their relationship. Wulf still couldn't believe how old firbolgs lived too. The amount of time Caduceus would be alone for after he had passed. It had scared him. They only had forty maybe fifty years tops. Then he would be nothing but a name and a decomposing body in the ground.

The idea comes weeks later after the revelation. He had started to read all the books he could find on extending human life spans. He had been researching and spending as much time as possible looking for any spells that could help him. 

It hit him after Caduceus brought up Veth while he was making dinner. The firbolg had been talking about a old adventure and how the halfling killed him by accident. He could barely pay attention as he thought about how Veth was turned from a goblin back to a halfling. 

He managed to keep himself from running to the study room and he finished helping his lover with dinner before babbling off a excuse and ducking away to look into his idea. After researching and looking into the spell for days, he figured it could work.

The only problem was his faith. The Matron, how would she deal with this? Would she approve of him using the spell or would he be cast out? Shamed and hated for pushing away death?

He prayed and called to her for months. Everyday he would add new gifts to her at the shrine he made. He'd spend hours talking to her and explaining why he needed to stay with his lover. Caduceus would sometimes need to pull him away from the alter just to eat and sleep.

The seasons changed and he kept pleading and praying to the Queen. One night he got his answer. He had left their bed and wandered to the shrine, it was calling to him. He knelt down and started to call to the Matron. 

Suddenly he wasn't on the soft wet ground of the blumming grove and instead he was in a inky vast space. It was entirely black and the only difference in the scenery was the white pale face staring down at him. 

The face stared, calm and almost stone. he knelt and closed his eyes. He calmed his breathing and pushed down his nerves.

"Matron, my Queen. I have come to ask something of you. I hope I am not bothering you at this time. I just wished to have your guidance." Eadwulf's voice echoed within the space and he tried to stop himself from shaking.

"You will always have my guidance, but this seems to be very important matters to you, Mr. Eadwulf Clay. What do you ask of me?" The goddess asked, her voice was cold and gentle, like the soft touch of death. 

"I have been worrying about something for months, and I want to fix it, but that could change many things and it could make me lose you. You have brought me comfort and great things. You gave me my Clay. But, I need to fix this problem." Wulf's voice was shaking and he looked up at the Matron.

"And that problem is your life span, I presume?" The Queen asked and her voice remained cold and calm. Her face hadn't moved. She just watched him.

Eadwulf gulped and nodded, he gripped onto his necklace and continued looking at the Matron. "Yes, I have little time with him left, I'm worried about how I will leave him soon. I don't think I can." Wulf's voice held so much emotion and he didn't know how he wasn't crying. 

"Everyone must eventually die. You can not live forever. Is that what you are trying to do, Eadwulf?" The Queen's voice had lost it's gentleness. Wulf could feel his body freeze up.

"No, my Matron. I just wish to give myself a few more years with him. I have done many evil things in my life, but leaving him early and making him mourn and be alone for hundreds of years will be the most monstrous thing I've done. I can not cause him that pain, my Queen." Eadwulf's voice was hopeful and desperate. His eyes searched the Raven Queen for any change in emotion or expression.

It was silent for a few moments. The Matron seemed to be thinking, contemplating all her thoughts and questions. Wulf wondered if his answers satisfied her. 

"Gods and Goddesses talk. Melora has been speaking about how she's worried for her Clay. She does not want him to face the same pain you are talking about. I can't technically condone this behavior, but you will eventually die. You won't lose me if you go forward with your idea." The Matron's face slowly started to slip away and Wulf started to fall. 

He awoke on the cold wet ground. Raven's watched him in the trees. He sobbed tears of joy and gave thanks to his Queen until the sun rose. 

In the next coming days he prepared for the journey to meet Caleb. He told his husband that he was simply going to vist the mage. He didn't want Caduceus to stop him. He needed to do this. 

He gave his lover a kiss on the forehead before he left. A note had been placed on the counter of their home. He set off towards the empire. He traveled until he was just out of Shady Creek Run and he teleported to Rexxentrum. 

He greeted Caleb in his tower and he talked with Astrid and him to calm his nerves. Eventually he undressed and started to get ready for the spell. 

"Are you sure about this Wulf?" Caleb asked and Wulf could hear the fear in his voice.

"Positive. I can't let him be all alone again." Caleb nodded and he got all the components ready. 

The incense started to burn and the symbols on the floor started to light up. Clay molded around Eadwulf and Caleb felt the the spell starting to work. The room had started to get brighter and the clay had started hardening and glowing orange. Suddenly, the clay shattered and pieces flew across the room.

Sitting in the spot where Eadwulf had been, instead was a dark brown, almost black, fuzzy firbolg. It looked at Astrid and Caleb. Black pupils looking around the room as it stood up. It's tail swayed back and forth. The body was muscular and it held scars and tattoos. 

A necklace with a Raven feather symbol layed against it's chest. Black hair fell down the firbolg's back and bangs fell into it's eyes. Floppy fuzzy ears hung against the head. The nose was smushed against the face. It was taller than Caleb and Astrid. 

The room had gone silent. The only noise coming from the swinging tail. "Wulf? You feeling alright? Any problems?" Astrid asked and she took some steps toward the firbolg. 

The human turned firbolg started to touch his hands and he looked up at Astrid. "It's odd. You'd think with all this fur and fuzz I still wouldn't be this cold." Eadwulf smiled and his zemnian accent flowed out of the firbolg's mouth. 

He quickly put on some of Caduceus's clothes that he had stolen and he observed his body more. His black pupils stared into the mirror he was given. It was odd seeing himself as a firbolg, but he also didn't mind the look. 

He talked with Astrid and Caleb some more before he got his things and went to look for a tailor. He knew his old clothes wouldn't fit so he'd have to buy new ones. It was weird getting fitted and measured. He played a extreme amount of money for the black and dark colored clothes. 

He had to wait for a few days and he sent a message to Caduceus telling him he should be back by the end of the week.  
He stayed in a inn for a few days as he waited for his new clothes and shoes to be made. He only left the inn to go check on his things or to check out any shops that Caduceus liked. 

His anxiety started to come back as it got closer to the end of the week. Would Caduceus like the new him? Would he think he was ugly? Would he be angry at Wulf? 

He was shaking as he picked up his new outfits and the gifts he had gotten his husband. He quickly changed into the black tunic and he put on his new coat. He pulled up the hood and packed up his things. With a quick mutter of a spell, he teleported to Shady Creek Run. 

The walk back to his home felt short. Maybe it was because of his longer legs but he felt like he was going faster. He made it back to cemetery by nightfall. He slowly opened the gate and his anxiety reached it's peak as he moved towards the cottage. 

Caduceus stood out on the porch with a watering can. His ears twitched and he looked towards the firbolg that was walking towards his home. 

"Hello Traveller? Is their something I can do to help you?" Caduceus asked and his gravelly voice was gentle and soft. Eadwulf could feel his anxiety melting and his heart picked up. 

"Hello Liebling. I missed you." Wulf pulled down his hood and he stared at his husband. The world seemed to stop as they stared at each other. Caduceus's expression had turned to confusion. 

"Wulf? I don't quite understand. Why are you a firbolg?" Caduceus asked and he looked over his lover. Taking in all his new features. 

"I've been worried these last few months. I'm sorry if you felt like I was pulling away. I have been researching and praying to the Matron for more time. So that I didn't have to leave you so soon. I remembered Caleb's spell and the the Queen gave me her permission. I couldn't bare the thought of you being alone and mourning me." Wulf's voice shook as he explained and he looked towards the ground.

Caduceus put down the watering can and he moved towards Wulf. He pushed away the bangs that hunv in front of Wulf's eyes. The two just looked at each other. Black pupils meeting pink ones. 

"You changed yourself, for me?" Caduceus asked softly and he tilted his head, almost like he couldn't comprehend what Wulf did.

"Yes. I'd change myself thousands of times for you. I'd do anything just to be with you." Eadwulf gently grabbed Caduceus's hand and he squeezed it. 

Tears started to fall down Cad's face. He wiped them away quickly and he smiled. He pulled Eadwulf closer and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you so much. Melora has truly blessed me and my family." The two kissed again before Caduceus grabbed Wulf's bags. The two of them walked back into the cottage.

The two of them would be lonely no more. They will forever have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please check out CadForTea on ao3 and tumblr! She gave me the inspiration and idea for this fic. Without her I wouldn't have made this!


End file.
